


Japan and America!Isolation

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Ameripan [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Isolation, Japan has some experience with it, M/M, Quarantine, Sadness, mentions of coronavirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: America is having a bit of a hard time dealing with isolation
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Series: Ameripan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790035
Kudos: 19





	Japan and America!Isolation

America tried to focus on his videogame, but once again, he somehow got bored.Then he tried cooking some sweets, but got frustrated.After trying to do draw, the same happened.  
He felt empty, and bored as hell.Nothing seemed to be able to make him remotely interested, and it was staring to mess up his emotions.Hell, his whole house was perfectly cleaned and organized now.  
However, the one thing that did help him was simple: Every day, he would call his boyfriend and speak with him.  
Japan was used to isolation, and even if he would have rather not gone back to it, the circumstances had made it mandatory.Unlike his boyfriend, it hadn’t really affected his daily routine, and the nation wasn’t feeling anything different about it.He did miss going to see America, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea to do so at the moment.  
When they were both able to face time, it was obvious that the blonde hadn’t been dealing well with being all day inside: he wasn’t as cheerful or energetic as usually, and was speaking rather quietly.  
It wasn’t that America didn’t enjoy calling Japan, it’s just that, well, he would rather be there with him.  
Japan seemed to be fine, but was definitely worried about his boyfriend.Keeping himself busy was the only way he had to spend his isolation now and before, so it was natural to have given that advice to the blonde.However, it didn’t seem to have worked.  
“So what did you do today, America?”he asked, trying to find out if it could help  
“Well I...I” America tried to remember, but he hadn’t finished anything he tried to do.Man, even trying to swim with his whale or just hang out with Tony had turned into impossible tasks.”..I didn’t do much, babe.” He sighed.  
“America...what’s wrong ?”Japan asked concerned  
“What’s right ?”the blonde replied “I can’t go outside.I have to stay inside here all the damn day.I have to listen to a bunch of idiots who can’t seem to get their heads out of their stupid asses to actually do something helpful over Zoom.Every time I try to do something I like, it just feels like I’m doing nothing, and I miss you...”America nearly sobbed.He felt like a caged animal.It’s not like he didn’t know why he had to stay at home, but everything was going to hell “I need to be outside, have a routine.I know I’m not the smartest person, but just being here all day it’s killing me.I need to do something that makes me feel miserable all day or else doing what I like doesn’t work....”  
Japan knew his boyfriend very well: after all, America loved to be social, stay outside. That’s what he had liked of him at first, and maybe even his cute looks.  
That’s why he had been worried when the nation was ordered to quarantine.He was still young, and wouldn’t handle it.  
“S-sorry babe..I know I’m making it all about me, when we should be speaking”America himself knew he wasn’t like his own self at the moment at all time, and he hated it.  
“America...”Japan called him softly “I know it’s not normal for you to just be locked down all day.But sadly we both know it’s for the best.Talking about how you feel helps to let it go, and just do what you can one day at a time”  
While now he had no problem at being isolated, when he first went through, the Asian nation knew it wasn’t healthy.Being an island country made it even easier, but he knew the blonde didn’t have the possibility.  
“But this will end one day.We will be able to see each other again, and I’m going to beat your ass in SuperSmash Bros”the black haired country promised.  
America chuckled “I’m not gonna let you, babe.But I do want to see you so badly”  
“Take care, my hero.Get some rest too, you need it”Even if he wanted a bit more of time to talk, it was clear that his boyfriend really needed the rest.Being inside could drain you more than doing your daily routine after all.  
“But babe, I love speaking with you “the blonde pouted.  
Japan chuckled a bit “I love it too, but you’re not feeling well.What if he play just dance tomorrow ?But you have to sleep first of course. “  
America smiled softly and nodded “All right, good night babe...”  
After hanging up, America decided to go rest, while Japan stayed awake finishing his chores.They wanted to see each other very badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, America is what I’m going through


End file.
